Ike
Ike (アイク, Aiku), is the main protagonist of the video games, Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance for the Nintendo GameCube, and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn for the Wii. His main weapons are swords, secondarys are Axes. Ragnell is his most powerful sword. His class was originally Ranger, until chapter 18 where he is promoted to Lord. History In the video game, Ike is the son of Greil, a powerful warrior and the commander of the Greil Mercenaries. Ike is practicing his skills with his father, and ultimately his dad pretends to lose to boost his enthusiasm. Ike's sister, Mist, notices this, and boasts this to the two of them, where Ike then gets aggravated over his father for not trying his best. After traversing through the game's world, he and his army stumble upon Princess Elincia, who ran away from home after her entire family was slaughtered by enemy forces. Because of this, their land of Crimea has been taken over by Daein, and thus the quest to get back their country begins. After Ike saves his princess, he is thus dubbed the Lord of Princess Elincia. Meanwhile, the Black Knight, one of the game's primary antagonists (though considerablly not the main one) attacks and kills Ike's father. Ike plans to get revenge on him, and is able to do so in a castle later on in the game. Nevertheless, if you're not capable of doing so, then you are still allowed to retreat, though killing the Black Knight with Ike's powerful sword Ragnell will give you plenty of bonuses before going onto the last level, including a powerful new dragon character who'll otherwise die if you don't kill the Black Knight. At the end of the game, Ike and his army will continue onto the capital of Crimea, which at this time was taken over by Ashnard. After ultimately killing him, Crimea will once again go back under the control of Princess Elincia. ''Super Smash Bros. series'' Marth and Roy were the first Fire Emblem characters in the Super Smash Bros. series, and were introduced (in the Smash series) in Super Smash Bros. Melee. After Melee was released, the series started to become popular with Americans, and thus plenty of games came out state-side, with Path of Radiance arguably being the most popular. Because of this, Ike became the primary Fire Emblem character for the third game in the Super Smash Bros. series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii, where he appeared in his Ranger outfit, though with Ragnell, which he doesn't get until after promoting to Lord. His final smash is called the Great Aether. Ike appears once again in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U as a starter character in both versions. Ike also returns as an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Trophy descriptions Ike (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) :"A member of Crimea's top fighting force, the Greil Mercenaries. He's a man of few words whose blunt manner gives the impression that he's uncaring, but he's actually a passionate hero. He was crucial to the reconstruction of Crimea. In Radiant Dawn, he continues to show his deep sense of honor and leads the Greil Mercenaries to the aid of the Laguz Alliance." Great Aether :"Ike's Final Smash--a powered-up version of his signature move, Aether. Ike faces a foe and swings his sword up for a hit, then tosses his sword into the air, performs multiple nasty strikes, and finally unleashes a mighty overhand blow to send his opponent plummeting down. It's a very impressive sight, but if Ike misses with the first upward swing, he can't use the move." Ike (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) :One of the main characters from the Fire Emblem series. Having fought in the Mad King's War, restored the fallen nation of Crimea, and taken on the Begnion Empire, Ike is rightly called a hero. He has the strength to back the title —one good swing of his blade can launch the heaviest of foes. Ike (Alt.) : Ike's side smash is a powerful two-handed sword strike. It's one of the best launch attacks in the entire game, though it will leave you wide open when you use it. For Eruption, one of his specials, you stab the ground and unleash a pillar of fire. Charging for too long will hurt Ike, so be careful! Great Aether :Ike's Aether up special is combined with a relentless barrage of sword blows in this powerful Final Smash. He knocks targets into the air with an upward swing, and then they're stuck there as he strikes over and over. Finally, he slams them down to the ground and launches them. Just make sure that first strike hits! Trivia * There is a little reference to former US President Dwight D. "Ike" Eisenhower during fights featuring Ike. When the "audience" encourages Ike, you can hear it saying : "We like Ike", which is a reference to Eisenhower's tag during his election campaign to become president of the United States which was "I like Ike". * Prior to the release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ike's Eruption flames were colored orange as in Brawl before being changed to blue flames upon release, in order to fit his in-game title from his origin game, "Hero of Blue Flames". * Ike is the only playable Fire Emblem character in Smash who possesses an up aerial that does not make him backflip, an up smash that is not an upwards stab, and a neutral air that is not a multi-hitting move. External links *Ike's article on the Fire Emblem Wiki. Navigation Category:Major Nintendo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Lords Category:Males Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. characters